Desencontro sim, mas não adeus
by Larysam
Summary: Lembranças de momentos juntos reforçam que se trata de mais um desencontro, mas não uma despedida. - Padackles


**Título: **Desencontro sim, mas não Adeus

**Autor: **Lary_sam

**Classificação:** R

**Categoria:** Concurso NFF III/2011, Encontros&Desencontros / Trabalho&Talento Challenge Parallel World, Universo Alternativo Padackles - AU

**Advertência:** Talvez uma, mas... vai tirar toda a graça da história

**Capítulos: **1

**Completa:** sim

**Resumo:** Lembranças de momentos juntos reforçam que se trata de mais um desencontro, mas não uma despedida.

**Desencontro sim, mas não Adeus**

Jensen tinha caído num sono inquieto, depois de ter se trancado no quarto e chorado até a exaustão. Ele encontrava-se deitado de lado, abraçando o travesseiro de Jared rente ao rosto como se essa fosse sua tábua de salvação, como se pudesse sentir o perfume do homem da sua vida.

Um movimento leve as suas costa o fez se movimentar um pouco, mas continuou a dormir, pelo menos, até sentir aquela mão grande e quente acariciar-lhe os finos e curtos cabelos. Ainda meio sonolento e sem abrir completamente os olhos, Jenseen virou-se e deparou-se com o sorriso contagiante do moreno.

- Jay... – Jensen tinha a voz rouca em conseqüência do choro e do sono. – É mesmo você aqui?

- Sh... – Jared deitou-se ao lado do loiro e puxou-o para deitar em seu peito. – Volte a dormir.

- Mas, eu pensei que você tinha ido embora. – Jensen abraçou o moreno com força, enquanto um soluço escapava. – Você _foi_ embora.

- Eu sei e sinto muito. – Jared deu um beijo na cabeça do loiro e enxugou as lágrimas. – Mas, eu sempre estive com você quando precisava, não seria diferente agora.

- Mas, você não vai ficar, vai? – Jensen perguntou com uma voz pequena e frágil. – Eu devo estar sonhando

Jared não respondeu e, ao invés, brincou. – Você realmente sonha muito alto se eu estou nele.

- Você não é nada engraçado. – Jensen comentou, mas sorriu, inclinando a cabeça apoiada no peito do moreno para poder vê-lhe o rosto. – E você sabe que é minha vida.

- Eu sei. – Jared sorriu tristonho. – Você também é a minha.

Os dois ficarão em silêncio por um tempo, só olhando nos olhos um do outro e escutando suas respirações, o vento na janela e a chuva do lado de fora. Era como se estivessem com medo de quebrar a mágica daquela noite.

Após mais alguns minutos, porém, Jared quebrou o olhar, desviando-o para janela. – Lembra quando a gente se conheceu?

Jensen baixou a cabeça e começou a desenhar formas abstratas com os dedos no peito do moreno, respondendo com uma voz baixa. – Você estava distribuindo abraços de graça na faculdade. – Jensen fechou os olhos, lembrando-se, e sorriu. – Você me perseguiu por três blocos até eu aceitar um abraço.

O loiro sentiu a vibração no peito do moreno quando este riu. – É, mas, no final, foi você quem me chamou para sair.

- O que eu poderia fazer? – Jensen olhou para Jared aborrecido. – Eu fui perseguido por um gigante até este me dar um abraço que me fez sentir diferente e querido, mas quando chegou ao que realmente interessava, não teve coragem de me convidar para sair.

Jensen riu quando viu Jared ficar vermelho e dar com os ombros. – Eu pensei que o cara mais sexy com quem eu tinha cruzado, ia pensar, no mínimo, que eu era louco após toda aquela perseguição.

- Quem disse que ele não pensou. – Os dois riram, afinal, essa era uma velha piada entre eles. – Sua sorte é que você era bonito naquela época.

Jared fez um bico e colocou um cara triste. – Só naquela época?

Jensen sem resistir, levantou-se o suficiente para tomar os lábios de Jared numa mordida, antes de realmente beijá-lo. – Só naquela época, porque você realmente melhorou com o passar dos anos.

Quando se afastaram do beijo, Jensen começou a rir e Jared arqueou a sobrancelha curioso. – O que foi?

- Lembra do nosso primeiro encontro? – Jensen respondeu ainda rindo.

Jared fez um som de reclamação e levou uma mão ao rosto. – Deus, não me lembre daquele desastre.

- Você devia ter me dito que nunca tinha experimentado comida japonesa. – Jensen tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. – Ainda lembro da sua cara, tentando engolir aquele sushi.

Jared baixou a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos caírem sobre seus olhos, como sempre fazia quando tentava se esconder. – Eu não queria estragar o encontro, além do mais eu tinha escutado várias pessoas dizer que era bom. Como eu podia saber que ia odiar aquela gororoba.

- Se você tivesse me avisado, teria evitado todo aquele papelão. – Jensen deu um selinho em Jared e sorriu com adoração. – Sorte sua que achei seu esforço adorável.

- Nah... Você já me amava desde aquele abraço. – Jared retribui o sorriso.

Mas, Jensen, então, ficou sério e fitou bem o moreno. – Verdade. – E para quebrar o clima triste, continuou. – Acho que no nosso caso foi amor a primeiro abraço.

Jared voltou a puxá-lo para seu abraço, o que Jensen não colocou nenhuma objeção, porque era quando estava envolvido por aqueles braços que se sentia mais seguro.

- A gente passou por cada coisa juntos, não? – Jared fazia leves caricias no braço de Jensen. – Lembra da primeira vez que você brigou comigo?

- Não começa, Jay. – Jensen deu um leve tapa no peito do outro. – Aquela vez a culpa foi toda sua! Aquela tal de Genevieve estava dando em cima de você e você não fez nada para desencorajá-la.

Jared riu com vontade o que lhe fez ganhar outro tapa. – Eu só estava sendo educado, Jen. – O moreno escutou Jensen murmurar "educado uma ova" e riu. – O que você queria que eu fizesse?

- Ter dito a ela que você tinha um namorado alto, lindo e sexy que colocava ela no chinelo. – Jensen moveu-se de forma que conseguisse cruzar os braços.

- Pra que se eu tinha você para fazer isso? – Jared envolveu Jensen com os dois braços. – Você fica a coisa mais linda quando dá uma de possessivo. E a forma como você entrou no meio de nós dois e praticamente me devorou ali na frente dela foi tão quente. – Jared mexeu-se inquieto. – Ainda lembro-me da cara dela mortificada quando a gente se separou e você fingiu ter reparado nela ali só naquele instante.

- Olha quem fala. – Jensen reclamou, mas sorria satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Você também deu uma de ciumento e possessivo naquela festa de virada de ano da empresa.

- Aquela situação foi totalmente diferente. – Jared contestou, fechando a cara.

- É mesmo? – Jensen o desafiou. – Como?

- Primeiro, era um _cara_ dando em cima de você. – Jared, então, voltou seu olhar arrependido para Jensen. – Segundo, por causa daquele idiota do Justin, você terminou comigo.

- Não é como se tivesse sido a primeira vez. – Jensen deu um beijo no peito do moreno.

- Mas, essa vez foi a mais longa, a gente ficou sem se falar por um mês. Nunca um começo de ano foi tão ruim como daquela vez.

- Isso é o que acontece quando você ultrapassa os limites e dá uma de homem das cavernas para cima do filho do meu chefe. – Jensen repreendeu, mas logo sorria. – O sexo de pazes foi um dos melhores, porém.

Jared não conseguiu resistir o sorriso do loiro. – Lembro-me de ter andado estranho por uma semana.

- Eu sei que você gostava quando eu ia um pouquinho mais duro.

- Jen, você duro é como eu sempre gostei. – Jensen rolou os olhos.

- Jay, repito, você não é tão engraçado como pensa. – Jared fez cócegas nesses até rir e gritou como se vitorioso.

- Você me ama e não adianta negar. – Brincou, por fim, se aquietando.

Jensen sorriu, recuperando a respiração ainda do ataque do outro. – Não preciso negar, pois é mais pura verdade. Eu te amo.

Jared olhou para janela, observando tempo. – Parou de chover, acho que amanhã vai ser um lindo dia. Você devia sair um pouco desse quarto, tomar um pouco de sol.

Jensen fechou os olhos e permaneceu calado, como se não tivesse escutado Jared, preferindo não quebrar o clima com o que os esperava, _lhe_ esperava amanhã. Ao invés disse, respirou fundo e deixou se levar pelas lembranças de suas aventuras.

- Lembra daquela noite que fizemos sexo em plena praia? – Jensen falou baixinho.

Jared sorriu e apertou o abraço. – Claro que lembro, era nosso aniversário. Eu que organizei nossa viagem para o Havaí.

Jensen começou a rir. – Só uma coisa de que me arrependo naquela viagem. – Jared ficou surpreso por um instante, mas quando encontrou o sorriso do homem em seus braços começou a sorrir também. – Sempre pareceu tão romântico nos filmes.

Jared jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo com vontade, como sempre fizera. – Mas, foi romântico, a pior parte só veio depois. – Jared balançou a cabeça e fez uma careta. – Encontrei areia onde nem imaginava ser possível.

- Nos saímos bem esses anos, não? – Jensen comentou após um momento de silêncio. – Quero dizer, tivemos nossos altos e baixos, mas nos saímos bem.

- Claro que nos saímos. Somos verdadeiras almas gêmeas, pois além de amantes, somos melhores amigos. – Jared tinha voltado a acariciar os cabelos do loiro.

- Eu te amo, Jay. – Jensen sussurrou, aproveitando o calor do corpo do outro.

- Eu também te amo, Jen. – Jared levantou o rosto de Jensen para olhar-lo nos olhos. – Nunca se esqueça ou duvide disso.

Eles dividiram um longo e calmo beijo, através do qual revivam todos os momentos juntos e colocavam todo o sentimento que tinham. Quando se separaram, ficaram calados, abraçados, só curtindo a presença do outro pelo que pareceu horas.

- Está amanhecendo. – Jared quebrou o silêncio.

- Você tem mesmo que ir? – A voz de Jensen saiu pequena e insegura.

- Jensen, você sabe que **eu preciso ir embora, mas eu não deixarei que isto nos separe.** – Jared deu mais um leve beijo em Jensen. – Prometo que não vai demorar muito para nos reencontramos. Afinal, sempre achamos o caminho de volta para o outro, não é mesmo?

- Isso é um saco. – Jensen falou com a petulância de uma criança, mas tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Por que não podemos ir os dois juntos?

- Logo, Jensen, prometo. – Jared sentou-se na cama e inclinou-se dando mais um beijo, só que dessa vez de despedida.

Jensen fechou os olhos e manteve-os fechados por um bom tempo que não saberia dizer se havia pego no sono novamente. Quando finalmente abriu-os, não havia mais nenhum sinal de Jared. Era como se não tivesse passado de um sonho e ele nunca tivesse estado ali, mas Jensen sabia do fundo de seu coração que tinha sido real.

Levantando-se lentamente, ele sentiu as dores do corpo voltar e passou uma mão pelo rosto cansado. Ele escutava movimento na casa e olhando para o relógio, percebeu que eram 7h30 e daqui a 1h30 seus amigos estariam chegando. Caminhou, então, até o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto e viu sua expressão triste e cansada, o sinais do tempo, bem como as olheiras decorrentes das últimas noites mal dormidas. Decidiu, então, por tomar um banho rápido.

Quando saiu do banheiro e caminhou até o guarda-roupa, teve que segurar novamente a vontade de chorar quando viu o espaço vazio, onde antes estavam as roupas de Jared. Lembrando-se, porém, da noite e da promessa feita pelo outro, Jensen se recompôs e se preparou para encarar o dia.

Jensen sentou-se na cama e olhou tudo a sua volta, as fotos, a disposição que Jared tanto fez questão. Por fim, ele sorriu. Eram todas, lembranças alegres. Quando finalmente, desceu as escadas, Jensen surpreendeu-se por ver que todos os seus amigos haviam chegados. Seu olhar cruzou com de Chris e este sorriu lhe transmitindo força.

Resolvendo não perder tempo, Jensen caminhou até o meio da sala, que tinha sido arrumada pela sua irmã e cunhada, e pegou em suas mãos a urna com as cinzas de Jared.  
>Jensen parou no meio da sala por um segundo sem saber como começar e quando ergueu os olhos, eles brilhavam pela emoção.<p>

- Até ontem... – A voz tremia tanto quanto suas mãos, e Jensen parou, limpando a garganta. – Até ontem, eu não sabia se seria capaz de conduzir essa cerimônia de despedida. – A sua volta, Jensen via todos com lágrimas nos olhos, Chris, Tom, Steve, Michael, até o idiota do Chad. – Mas, durante a noite Jared me lembrou de todos os momentos que passamos nesses 40 anos de união.

- Jensen... – Megan se surpreendeu com o discurso e virou-se nos braços de seu marido, chorando.

- Vocês podem dizer que foi um sonho ou qualquer outra coisa, mas o que importa para mim era que ele esteve comigo. – Jensen segurava a urna entre as mãos trêmulas como se sua vida dependesse disso. – Ele esteve comigo e pareceu o mesmo Jared de quando a gente trocou votos. E me fez me sentir aquele Jensen jovem e tolo que só tinha uma certeza na vida: que sua felicidade era ao lado daquele homem.

Todos, naquela sala, mantinham-se em silêncio, escutando Jensen falar de alguém admirado e querido pelos presentes e cuja vida tinha se encerrado, após muita luta contra o câncer.

- E pensando na forma como nos conhecendo... todos aqui devem saber da perseguição que sofri por um abraço. – O comentário trouxe risos entre os presentes e Jensen sorriu, porque era assim que Jared gostaria de ser lembrado, através de risos. – Pensando naquele momento, eu me recordei de uma frase que uma vez li. Esta dizia que **os encontros mais importantes já foram combinados pelas almas antes mesmo que os corpos se vejam**. Eu realmente acredito que esse seja o nosso caso e que nossos encontros ainda não se encerraram.

Jensen levou uma mão aos lábios para evitar o grito que seu coração queria soltar, mas quando Chris fez menção de ir até ele e interrompê-lo, Jensen estendeu a mão para parar o amigo.

- Nesse nosso último encontro, Jay comentou que o dia seria de sol. – Jensen olhou para janela e sorriu. – Pelo jeito, ele estava certo e, pensando direitinho, acho que entendi o que ele quis dizer, porque... – Jensen ergueu a urna e sorriu. – Vocês todos sabem que Jared nunca foi fã de lugares pequenos, além do seu tamanho, ele nunca conseguiu parar quieto.

- O velho Pé Grande estaria xingando até a mãe por um pouco mais de espaço – Mickey comentou sorrindo.

Jensen sorriu agradecendo e concordou com a cabeça. – Isso mesmo. Então, eu gostaria que me acompanhassem.

Seguindo na velocidade que seus passos de 75 anos permitiam, Jensen caminhou até porta que dava para um grande campo. Ele e Jared tinham conseguido realizar esse sonho quando Jensen se aposentou e eles se mudaram de imediato, já que Jared trabalhava de casa.

Jensen seguiu caminhando até a árvore em frente a casa. E sorriu quando se lembrou de Jared marcando dois J dentro de um coração. Apesar de ter tirado onda de seu companheiro por um ato tão infantil, tanto antes como agora, ele sentia seu coração aquecer ao ver as iniciais dos dois.

Voltando-se para os demais, Jensen tirou a tampa da urna e esperou pela rachada do vento para começar a despejar as cinzas. – Não vou dizer adeus, Jared, porque sei que breve vou lhe reencontrar.

Uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto e Jensen podia jurar que tinha sido a mão de Jared e não o vento a acariciá-lo, como se a reforçar a promessa que suas almas já tinham combinado mais um encontro.

J2~J2~J2

**N/A**: Eu sei que não avisei que era Death Fic, mas qual seria a graça? Espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim. Qualquer coisa pode me xingar por review, mas fala se gostou também xD


End file.
